loricismfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingenium
Ingenium is the first core element of Loricism. It means "character" in Latin, and focuses on facilitating constant improvement of the self with an ultimate goal of achieving self-mastery. There are several components of Ingenium: *the Virtues - 12 virtues designed to overcome the detriments *the Detriments - 11 obstacles that inhibit us from self-mastery *the 11 Keys - sets of specific instructions and information on how to overcome the detriments and develop the virtues *the Litanies - positive affirmations that help internalize each of the keys Self-Defense of the Spirit Loricism, being influenced heavily by the martial arts, is essentially a full-spectrum martial arts system (when combined with a physical martial arts system, such as Viam Chao). It aims to provide a means of self-defense, not only physical, but of the mind. Communicatio Ratio provides the mental self-defense from external sources, such as manipulation and control, but Ingenium provides mental self-defense for the spirit (morale) by handling mental attacks on ourselves from ourselves. We sabotage our own progress with negative self-belief and poor decisions. Virtues These 12 Virtues are broken up into four quadrants of focus; this is to help commit them to memory. The purpose of these Virtues is to remove the obstacles (Detriments) we place upon ourselves that prevent us from seeing success and from attaining self-mastery. By developing these, one can also see improvement in other aspects of life, specifically by realizing that anything is possible and by learning how to improve. Constant improvement of the self is the goal of Ingenium, with a goal of attaining something akin to self-actualization. This allows an individual to withstand the pressures of social conformity and conditioning, which is necessary to begin building a foundation on which to institute cultural change (developing a culture of reason and virtue), which is the mission of Loricism. Autonomy Quadrant *Adequacy - Self-confidence and belief that one possesses the potential to succeed. *Authority - Ownership over one's life, one's actions, and one's choices. *Temperance - Self-control; the quality of being able to balance between two extremes. Will Quadrant *Courage - The quality of being able to face and/or overcome one's fears. *Vitality - The quality of physical, mental, and spiritual health. *Resolve - The quality of perseverance, being able to finish what one starts. Duty Quadrant *Responsibility - The state or fact of being accountable for one's duties and actions. *Respect - Due regard for a person, institution, concept, tradition, etc. *Discipline - Activity, exercise, or a regimen that develops or improves a skill or trait. Wisdom Quadrant *Reflection - The practice of examining one's thoughts, actions, and traits. *Prudence - The practice of care, caution, sound judgment, reason, and wisdom. *Justice - The practice of treating others with fairness and dignity. Detriments There are eleven core detriments, or hindrances, that prevent one from achieving self-mastery. Each is dealt with in a specific Key by development of the corresponding Virtue (except in the case of submission, which is handled by Authority and Temperance). #Doubt - A feeling of uncertainty or lack of conviction. Overcome by nurturing adequacy. (See: Key One, The Master is Within) #Submission - Yielding to a superior force or to the will or authority of another person. Overcome by asserting authority and temperance. (See: Key Two, Seize Authority) #Fear - A feeling induced by a perceived danger or threat. Overcome by cultivating courage. (See: Key Three, Fear is Fiction) #Neglect - To be remiss in the care or treatment of something. Overcome by cultivating vitality. (See: Key Four, Take Care of the Master) #Resignation - The acceptance of something undesirable but perceived to be inevitable; to quit. Overcome by cultivating resolve. (See: Key Five, Quitting is the Only Failure) #Avoidance - keeping away from or withdrawing from something undesirable. Overcome by nurturing responsibility. (See: Key Six, Vanquish the Saboteur) #Disrespect - a lack of respect towards something. Overcome by developing self-respect. (See: Key Seven, Respect Yourself) #Distraction - extreme agitation of the mind or emotions. Overcome by promoting focus and discipline. (See: Key Eight, Be Vigilant, Be Diligent) #Deflection - displacement of concern onto other individuals. Overcome by practicing reflection. (See: Key Nine, Focus Within) #Irrationality - action or opinion given through inadequate use of reason. Overcome by practicing prudence. (See: Key Ten, Be Reasonable) #Injustice - lack of fairness or justice. Overcome by promoting justice. (See: Key Eleven, Consider Other Masters) 11 Keys to Mastery Because Ingenium is a journey of constant self-improvement, a helpful set of tools for developing each Virtue is the 11 Keys (to unlock each one). While it stands to reason that there would be 12 Keys - one for each of the 12 Virtues - Authority and Temperance are combined into one Key, since they both deal with gaining control of your life (one from others and one from your loss of self-control). These 11 Keys are meant to simplify learning each Virtue by teaching a simple core principle behind each Virtue. They are: #Adequacy - The Master is Within. (The potential to succeed is already within you.) #Authority - Seize Control. (You are the ultimate authority of your life. You're in charge.) #Courage - Fear is Fiction. (Fear is a product of the mind. Any fear based on something yet to happen is made up in our heads.) #Vitality - Take Care of the Master. (You are the Master, and you must care for the Master.) #Resolve - Quitting is the Only Failure. (The only way to actually fail is to quit altogether.) #Responsibility - Vanquish the Saboteur. (Don't get in your own way. Don't make excuses.) #Respect - Respect Yourself. (Respect yourself or others won't either.) #Discipline - Be Vigilant, Be Diligent. (Be aware of your thoughts and choices. Be diligent in your own growth process.) #Reflection - Focus Within. (Do not seek blame. Contemplate your thoughts and actions.) #Prudence - Be Reasonable. (Always be reasonable. Think things through before acting.) #Justice - Consider Other Masters. (Allow others the same opportunity to control their own lives. Be just.) Litanies Another tool to help master the 12 Virtues are the Litanies, which are positive affirmations designed to create the right mindset for removing self-induced obstacles. There is an abbreviated version - a single sentence - for easier consumption, but each of the 11 Keys has a longer litany meant to be read often while you're working on that particular virtue. #I have all the traits necessary to achieve the life I want. #I am the authority in my thoughts and decisions. #I am responsible for my destiny through my thoughts and actions. #I respect myself and stand up for myself. #I am diligent in doing what needs to be done, without complaint. #My fears are a product of my mind, and it is there that I subdue them. #As the Master of my life and my destiny, I take care of myself physically, mentally, and spiritually. #I know that as long as I persevere, I will achieve the life I desire. #I focus on my own contributions to situations instead of only finding fault with others. #I am reasonable in thought and action. #I allow others authority over their lives, and I treat them with fairness and dignity. See Also *Communicatio Ratio *Cultura Category:Ingenium Category:Loricism Category:Loricism Specific Terminology